Different
by Nardriel-Wolfe
Summary: Kagome is sick of her mother telling her that she is just like her older sister. Everyone keeps telling her not to be like her. Well Kagome is sick of it. She proves to everyone that she is not like her sister.
1. Unwanted

AN: Okay, this story is going to be different. What I mean is that Kagome is punk. She has a little brother, Souta, and an older sister, Jackie who is prep, her parents are divorced but she sees her father every other weekend. Inuyasha a poser/prep and is a spoiled brat and Sesshomaru, a punk, feels unwanted by his father, Inu Tashio, who gives all the attention to Inuyasha. Kikyo, a poser, is Kagome's cousin from America. Sango and Miroku, both punks, are Kagome's best friends.

Nardriel: Hey, I thought it was about time that someone placed a story on the site based on real life. When some teens feel neglected and depressed and their parents don't notice nor give a damn. I know that you guys understand right?

Sess: Of course they do. I mean look at my father, he mated a human bitch behind my mother's back and look what we ended up with a bastard half-breed.

Inu: You are just jealous that father liked me more.

Kag: Sess…are you saying that you don't like me? Cuz…I am human too…

Inu: Yeah 'Sess'. What do you think about Kagome?

Sess: I think she is one the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I only despise your mother, Inuyasha.

Nardriel: Okay, enough already! Lets get on with the story!

Sess & Kag: Here, Here!

Inu: Feh!

Chapter One- Unwanted

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kagome dragged her little brother, Souta, out of her room and slammed the door in his face. She could here her brother call for their mother through the door and she cursed. 'Damn! Now I'm going to get in trouble.' Kagome lay back on her black silk sheets that covered her bed. Black curtains covered the window behind her, the walls painted a blood red. Kagome turned on her stereo to 94.9 Zeta (I know it is a station in America but this is my fic, if you don't like it then get out!) and turned up the volume. She went over to her desk and went on the Internet. As usual Sango was online.

**TaijiyaGrl:** Hey Kags! Whatcha up 2?

**InuBitch: **Nuttin'. I just kicked my brother outta my room and he told my mom.

**TaijiyaGrl:** Again?! Jeez Kag, keep this up and we won't be able 2 go out 2night.

**InuBitch:** Yeah we will, I'll sneak out if I have 2.

**TaijiyaGrl:** Yeah u r right. Well newsy, Miroku asked me 2 b his gf.

**InuBitch:** Wha! R u serious?

**TaijiyaGrl:** Yep. Can u believe that?

**InuBitch: **what r u gonna say?

**TaijiyaGrl:** I don't know.

**InuBitch:** Say yes. give him a chance.

**TaijiyaGrl:** I think I will.

**InuBitch:** all right! Uh-oh…mom's calling n she sounds pissed. G2G, TTYL.

**TaijiyaGrl:** TTYL.

Kagome logged off and went down stairs, when she got there she met her mother and a teary-eyed Souta. He had a bruise on his arm. "Kagome. I have had enough of this. I will take your room away." "Why? What did I do?" Her mom pointed at Souta who held up his bruised arm. "I didn't do that!" "Did too!" "Why you little!!" Kagome jumped onto the table and lunged for Souta but was held back by her mother. "Kagome! I have had enough of this! Ever since you went into this-this dark phase you haven't been yourself!" Kagome jumped off the table and stared at her mother. "No mom, this is who I am, it just took me awhile to find it." "Kagome…you are acting just like your sister…" "I AM NOT MY SISTER! I WILL NEVER BE LIKE HER!" Kagome turned on her heel and stomped back upstairs to her room. Her mother (Kali) shook her head and told Souta to go to his room.

Kagome opened her closet and pulled her black and red Tripp pants that had straps and her black shirt that said ROCK in red letters out. She took off her current hang-around-the-house clothes off and put them on. She put on her dog collar with the small spikes, her black bracelets, her earrings, which were of silver dogs with blood dripping from their mouths, and her wristband that said 'Bite Me'. Kagome put on her black and red Vans on pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed her cell, which had a huge dog on it that said 'Bite me…and I'll Bite Back…' She called Sango and told her to meet her at the mall ASAP. Kagome turned off her stereo and yelled that she was going out. Before her mother could say anything Kagome slammed the door and walked to the mall.

At The Mall

"Kag!!" Kagome faced her best friend and smiled. They embraced each other in a hug then linked their arms, walking towards Hot Topic. "So…what happened that you wanted to come here?" "My mom said I was acting like my sister." "What! No way! I can't believe she would say that!" "Yeah…" Sango noticed that she seemed really depressed about this and so she ran towards Hot Topic with Kagome in tow.

When they stepped into the store they went straight to the clothes. "Ohhh! I want this shirt!!" Sango looked at the shirt Kagome picked up and smiled. "Don't you have enough dog things?" "No." The shirt was a deep blue that had a dog on it that said 'Top Bitch'. Sango agreed that the shirt was perfect for Kagome. "Okay, I'll pay." "You don't have to Sango!" "I know. But it will make you feel better." "Thanks."

They finished shopping and went home. After all, it was a Sunday and tomorrow they had school.

Next Day

"Kag!!! Oh My God! Guess what!!!" Kagome was wearing a pair of black and blue Tripp pants with her 'Top Bitch' shirt, her 'Bite Me' wristband and her black and blue Vans and her hair was yet again pulled into a high ponytail. "What's up Sango?" "There are two totally hot new guys!! They are brothers…well half-brothers. And it seems that Kikyo is trying to sink her claws into both but so far the only one biting is the younger one." "And I would care why?" "Kag…I know you are obsessed with dog-demons and well…" "What?" "They are Inu-youkai. The eldest is full and the youngest is hanyou." "Are you serious?!" "Yep." "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!!"


	2. AN

I am sorry you guys I know you have been waiting forever for this story and I am currently working on it, believe me. I have lost all my current work including 'Leaving You Behind' Chapters 2-5 and 'Different' Chapters 2-4. I apologize and I would like for u to be patient a little longer. I'm rewriting all of them as I am typing.

Please Forgive Me,

Nardriel-Wolfe


End file.
